HP Critical
in Critical status in Final Fantasy IV.]] :This article is about the status effect, for the term used for inflicting higher damage than usual, see Critical Hit. Critical (ひんし, Hinshi), also known as Near Fatal or Anemic, is a status effect that appears in several games in the series. The status does not actually mean anything, but it is a trigger for a number of items, character abilities, Desperation Attacks, or Limit Breaks. Critical simply refers to a status of being low on Hit Points. Normally when in Critical condition, the player assumes a bent over or crippled position, and their HP is usually at a lower percentage with a yellow color. In other cases, the characters look exhausted. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV *Several spells and attacks cause this status effect. *The Black Magic spell Tornado (called Weak in the SNES version) reduces enemy HP to the single digits. *The Behemoth ability Maelstrom reduces the entire party's HP to single numbers. *Cecil's ability Cover automatically makes him take damage whenever a critical party member is physically attacked. Final Fantasy V *The Knight's Cover ability protects critical party members from physical attacks. *The Mystic Knight's Magic Shell creates a magic barrier that absorbs magical attacks when in a critical state. Final Fantasy VI *Gives your characters a chance to perform their Desperation Attack. *The '''True Knight' relic makes the user guard critical party members from physical attacks. *The Valiant Knife is strongest when Locke is in this state. *The Ultima Weapon is weakest when the user is in this state, turning the blade into a light object when attacking. *The spell Tornado indiscriminately puts friends and foes alike in this status. *The enemy spell Fallen One/Heartless Angel reduces all party members HP to 1. *The status can be acquired by Strago Magus and Gogo when not low on HP by using Rippler (see Rippler Bug for more information). ''Final Fantasy VII Listed in the manual as both ANEMIC and CRITICAL, HP digits turn yellow when critical. The sword Ultima Weapon is weaker and turns blue when Cloud is in this state. Final Fantasy VIII Gives your characters a better chance of performing Limit Break. HP digits turn yellow when critical. Final Fantasy IX Quina's '''Limit Glove' is stronger when the user is at critical state, with 1 HP. ''Final Fantasy X Characters gradually look more exhausted as HP is lowered until they are nearly doubled over. The post-battle comments highlight their tired state. HP digits become yellow below 50% full health, any SOS Auto Abilities on a character's equipment will be activated while in a critical state and the amount of HP affects the strength of several Celestial Weapons. Final Fantasy X-2 When equipped with the '''Cat Nip' accessory, characters in Near-Fatal status will inflict 9,999 Hit Points for every attack, regardless of Attack power or enemy Defense. This can be well-utilized with the Trigger Happy and Black Sky commands. ''Final Fantasy XI A number of weapons and armors have "latent effects" that are triggered by HP. Some will be triggered at higher HP totals, but many are active only when the player is below 75%, 50%, or 25% of total HP. A near-fatal status may also be commonly referred to as '''in the red' by English-speaking players as the player's HP will display in red text when below 25%. ''Final Fantasy XII When a character or enemy is in critical state, known as '''HP Critical', they will flash red. However, by accessing several lores in the License Board, the character in critical state may receive several enhancements, such as an instant raise of Defense. The Masamune's combo rate also increases drastically when the user is in critical state and equips the Genji Gauntlets. When an enemy reaches critical state, their overall stats increases, some may even ready Growing Threat. ''Final Fantasy Tactics When a unit reaches '''Critical' status, he/she will kneel down. Some bosses flee the battle when brought to this state. Attacks like the Templar's Vengeance are stronger in this state (since damage depends on Max HP to current HP difference). Being attacked by a critical attack can also lead to the trigger of some abilities, such as the Samurai's Bonecrusher, which deals the character's maximum HP as damage. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Characters in '''Critical' will kneel down. When equipped with the appropriate Reaction abilities, the units may receive enhancements when they reach critical state, such as Last Berserk. The Hunter ability Aim:Vitals may reduce a character's HP to 1. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''HP Critical' status is unchanged from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. However, this status does help raise the power of Tenacity (when on the user) and Traumatize (when on the target). ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Near Death' occurs when a player's HP falls below twenty-five percent and is shown by a red HP bar and a frequent high-pitched bell sound. The Achy ability increases this boundary. Certain other extra Support abilities such as Magic Shield, Physical Shield, and Back to the Wall only activate when in near death status. Gallery File:FFI_Critical_Status.png|A Black Mage and Monk in Critical in the original Final Fantasy. File:FFII_Critical_PSP.png|Guy in Critical in Final Fantasy II. File:FFIII_Critical_Status.png|Ingus in Critical in Final Fantasy III. File:FFIVDS Near Death.png|Cecil in Critical in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:FFVI Critical Status.png|Terra in Critical in Final Fantasy VI. File:CCFFVII_Critical_Status.png|Critical in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. File:FFVII Critical Status.png|Tifa in Critical in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Critical Status.png|Rinoa in Critical in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Critical Status.png|Dagger and Eiko in Critical in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Critical.png|Lulu in Critical in Final Fantasy X. Category:Status Effects